


Pretty Boy

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Flake gets pegged yooo





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh yup. I mean...who wouldn't peg Flake? Let's be real.

The concert had ended about an hour ago, and Flake left the after party early, as he usually did. He was tired, just wanting to sleep for the rest of the night. Before he left, he had changed into some normal, everyday clothes, replacing his shiny silver coat and short shorts with a tee shirt and jeans. 

As he opened the door to the apartment, he heard some music playing in the bedroom. He knew that you had stayed home that night. You had claimed you wanted to get some housework done. If that was the case, what were you still doing awake, he wondered. Wouldn’t you have been tired from cleaning? He wanted you to be resting, not staying up waiting for him after you were so nice and cleaned up after him. Tossing his bag of stage clothes on the arm of a chair, he walked quietly to the bedroom. 

He peeked into the room, the lights dim, but bright enough to see you. You stood in front of the mirror in the corner of the room, seemingly admiring yourself. He looked over you from the doorway. It was then, when his eyes roamed your body, that he realized the black straps around your body. 

Your turned your head, smirking at him. “Hi…” You said to him in a soothing voice.  
“Hey…” He responded, staring at your ass, and the straps surrounding it. You smiled even wider now, letting out a hum of approval.   
“What? Do you like what you see?” You ask him, swaying your hips slowly. He looks back up to your eyes, nodding softly. You turn around, stroking the plastic cock that you had on. His eyes widened a bit, and he pointed to the dildo.   
“What’s that?” He asked, watching you walk closer to him slowly. You reached out for his hand, and as you stepped closer to him, you wrapped his long, skillful fingers around the dildo. He kept his hand there a moment, watching you intensely. You reached up and touched his face.   
“Play with it, Flake. Give me a good hand job…” You told him, and he nodded softly, starting to run his hand up and down the shaft of the dildo. You moaned, even though you couldn’t feel it. “Such a good boy...Spit on it…” You told him, and he let spit fall from his mouth onto the dildo, rubbing it all over the surface.

You began to rub his dick through his jeans, causing him to let out a soft moan. “Why don’t you get on your knees for me?” You asked him, to which he happily complied. “Take off your shirt while you’re down there…” You smiled at him. He removed his shirt, tossing it to the side. “Open that pretty little mouth of yours, stick out your tongue…” You demanded, and he did as he was told. You held the base of the dildo, tapping it on his tongue a few times before pushing it into his mouth. He gladly took it down his throat, making loud choking noises. Every time you pulled it out of his mouth, a long string of spit followed. Grabbing the back of his head, fingers in his blond hair, you shoved the strap as far down his throat as it could go, holding him there until he was struggling. You watched his eyes screw shut, his mouth trying to open wider around your cock. 

You pulled him off your strap, letting him catch his breath. Walking over to the bed, you pointed to the covers. “Crawl to me, pretty boy.” You told him. He got on all fours, crawling over to your feet. You pet his hair for a moment before gently grabbing it and laying him on the bed. He watched you undoing his jeans and pulling them and his underwear down and off of him. Now he was completely exposed to you, and you loved it. You ran your fingertips down his torso, and across his thighs. Grabbing the bottle of lube from the side table, you put some on your fingers. Kneeling in between his legs, you spread them further, letting him hold them in place. You touched your index finger to his hole, and slowly entered. He said nothing, barely reacting to you.   
“Ah, so you do this often?” You asked with a laugh, pumping your finger in and out.   
“A little bit…” He said, letting out a whine as you add another finger. You chuckle at his whining, pumping your fingers just right that he starts to squirm.   
“Mm, you’re such a good boy, Flake…” You tell him. “I bet you can’t wait to take my cock…” 

He simply lets out a moan.   
“Oh you want my cock, hmm? Say it.” You tell him, adding a third finger.  
“Yes! Yes, I want your cock...I want it so bad...Please.” He begged. You laughed, pulling your fingers from him and putting a generous amount of lube on the strapon. He waited, eyes closed, as he felt you tease his entrance. You took one of his legs, bending it so his calf rested on your shoulder, and then you entered. 

Flake let out a loud, shakey moan. “Mm, you love my cock, hmm?” You asked him, slowly pumping in and out. He just shook his head and moaned. You ran your hand up and down his side, moving slowly to grab his dick. As you thrust into him, you rubbed the head of his cock, just making him even more vocal. 

You were going so slow. Too slow for his liking. He was rutting against you, trying to get you to fuck him faster. “Oh you want it hard, do you?” You asked. He nodded.   
“Yes!” He screamed, letting out a whine as soon as you really started to thrust into him. You were making the bed squeak and shake, and Flake grabbed at the sheets and the pillows and at you. His mind was blank, caught up in the pleasure he felt. 

Rubbing his cock, you could feel him throbbing, and you could tell he was about to cum by the look on his face. You smiled at him.  
“Cum for me...cum for me, pretty boy.” You tell him, and before you know it, he’s shaking and quivering and he’s cumming all over himself and your hand. 

But you don’t stop just yet. You keep fucking his ass, hitting that spot just right, causing him to violently thrash about the bed, begging you to both be done and to give him more. “I’ll stop when you give me another orgasm...I want to see you cum for me again…” You tell him through his tears. You hold his legs, pumping so hard and fast inside of him. He can’t hold it in, he has to cum all over again. And he cries out, tears rolling down his cheek as the intense feeling hits him again. 

You pull out of him, and take the strap off, tossing it to the side before crawling into the bed beside him. Flake’s breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling. You smile at him, brushing the hair from his face.   
“You’re going to have to take my cock more often, won’t you?” You ask. He nods.  
“Yes…” He practically whimpers. You kiss his cheek, and soon you are both asleep.


End file.
